


The one with the weed

by beifonglover (bfl), randomlygeeky



Series: SuperSiblings [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, High School AU, M/M, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Super siblings au, Winn is a lil shit of a brother but we all love him anyway, Winn is adopted by the Danvers and is officially family, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfl/pseuds/beifonglover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlygeeky/pseuds/randomlygeeky
Summary: Winn is caught buying pot. Big Sis Alex is having none of this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Injecting weed is for dummies
> 
> We're in too deep guys. We have AUs for our AUs.
> 
> There's mentions of pot in this fic, but no actual usage.

“Hey Danvers, can we talk?” Maggie leans on the door to the science room.

“Uh, yeah, sure” Alex replies looking up from her assignment sheet. “I’m just getting stuff done earl- ...and you don't really care do you?”

Maggie scrunches her nose and shakes her head. “Eh?” She responds as she moves her hand left and right in a ‘so-so’ manner.

Alex bites her bottom lip holding back a smile. “Yeah, I figured.”

“That Mrs. Seymours’?”

“Uh, yeah?” Alex gives her a questioning look.

“Well I'm hurt Danvers.” Maggie places a hand on her chest in mock hurt. She walks into the room and sits across from Alex. “I actually had that class last year. It's not too terrible, but if this is the project I think it is, you're wise beyond your years to start early.” Maggie shudders a bit. “Yeah. Not fun memories.”

Alex lifts up the pamphlet and lets it fall on the desk. It makes a sizable sound. “No kidding.”

They sit in silence for a little too long and Alex decides to break it with a cough. “So?” She asks.

Maggie seems to be caught off guard by the question and Alex swears she sees her blush a little. No, she must be imagining things.

“So, um, I'm not one to usually get involved in things, especially those I don't want to be involved in, but as the daughter of the sheriff and a classmate/friend… -ish I feel I should at least give you a heads up.” Maggie claps her hands together almost to keep herself from fidgeting. “I just saw your brother buying weed from M-, uh, someone.”

Maggie waits for an answer or comment or something but it never comes. “And I’m pretty sure that at least five other people saw the exchange as well.” She ends her sentence in almost a question because Alex started laughing. “Danvers?”

Between her laughter Alex manages to speak “I’m sorry. It sounded like you said that you saw Winn, of all people, buying pot.” She starts laughing again. “Are you sure you’re not the one that’s high? ‘Cause Winn buying pot is like Greedo shooting first” Alex continues to laugh as Maggie stares at her in disbelief. “That means it’s highly unlikely.” Alex shares in a stage whisper.

“I know what that means you nerd. Look, do whatever you want with the information but you don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Maggie rolled her eyes and started walking out of the room.

“Sawyer wait.” Alex calls after her as she reaches the door. “You took AP Chem last year? How?! ‘Cause I tried to get in and Mrs. Seymours said that someone had taken the last spo-” There's a large intake of air as Maggie gives her a shit eating grin. “It was you! You took my spot last year.”

“It was never your spot Danvers, evidently.”

“That’s just rude.” Maggie shrugs. “So are you coasting this year or?”

“I’m taking Physics with Roberts and Calc at MidU.”

“And are you sure you saw Winn and not some other guy?”

Maggie gives her a half smile, “It was your brother.” she says almost defeated.

Alex groans and looks at the clock over the door. “Kara’s practice is almost over, so Winn will be by the stands. Wanna come see me yell at my dumbass brother?”

“As if I’d miss that.”

Alex gathers her things in her backpack and they head off to the football field.

\----------

They see Winn standing underneath the bleachers clutching his backpack as he texts someone. Alex walks straight to him and take his phone from his hands and places it in her back pocket.

“What is your problem?!” He asks her.

“My problem is that you are an idiot!” She punctuates her words with a poke at his shoulder. “Maggie said she saw you buying pot! Pot Winn?! In school!?! In front of people?! And don’t you dare deny it Winslow! Why in the hell would you do this? Dammit Winn. You do realize that Maggie is the sheriff’s daughter right? What if she had told her parents?” She grabs his backpack from his shoulders and tosses it to Maggie. And with a nod Maggie starts looking for the bag of weed.

“What if a teacher had seen you? Are you trying to get caught? Are you acting out? What is your deal Winn?”

“Alex I didn't think tha-”

“Exactly! You didn’t think. Where is that big brain of yours? Did you leave it back at Clark’s last weekend? What if mom had found out Winn? You’d be dead. She’d kill you. And then I’d have no idiot brother. And then mom would go to prison ‘cause she killed her dumbass child, who fully deserved it by the way, because what kind of idiot decides to buy drugs in the middle of the school quad, with dozens of people watching?”

Alex’s rant is stopped when Maggie bursts out laughing in the background. Alex assumes it’s due to her exaggerating the amount of people that saw him or the potential consequences; Winn is a borderline genius in a small town in mid-america buying weed he’d be fine, but still it’s her job as older sister to scare the living life out of him. She turns towards Maggie who is struggling to catch her breath.

“Sawyer?” She asks dropping her threatening finger close to Winn’s face. “Are you okay?”

“Y-your- I’m just-” The fact that Maggie manages the three words between her laugher is quite a feat. She takes a second to compose herself. “Your idiot brother bought an ounce of oregano!” Maggie bursts out laughing once more as she tosses Alex the small bag.

Alex brings the bag to her nose and surely it is just oregano. Alex throws the bag at Winn’s face. “You’re such an idiot sometimes Winn.” She smacks him across the head.

Winn holds the bag up to his nose and groans. Alex walks towards the field and yells at Kara to hurry up. “Come on sis! Winn’s buying us pizza.” She turns towards Maggie who’s starting to walk away. “You too Sawyer. We can sprinkle the most expensive oregano on top.”

Winn groans louder.

\-----

The next day Maggie sees Mike in the quad area by himself, and stalks over, grabs his ear and drags him to a hallway that had only a few other students in it.

“Ow ow ow ow ow! What the hell?!”

“You wanna tell me why you convinced Winn that you were selling him pot?!” Maggie fumes, pushing his shoulder, hard.

“Hey! I didn’t sell him pot! I swear! I haven’t even tried pot before!” Mike rubs his shoulder and backs away slightly wanting avoid Maggie flat out hitting him.  
“Yeah, I know you sold him oregano. That still doesn't explain why! Winn is a good kid!”

“I don’t know! I just… he hadn’t really talked to me before, and when he started, it seemed like he thought I was cool and I guess that means he thought I could get him things. And I don’t know, I guess I maybe wanted him to keep talking to me…”

“You sold him fake weed so he’d be your friend?”’ Maggie looks at him incredulously. “You took his money and lied to him! That’s not very friend like!”

“I donated the money to the fundraiser the GSA was having yesterday! I didn’t keep it!”

“You what?!” Both Maggie and Mike whip their heads around to see Alex standing there with her hands on her hips. Mike moves behind Maggie using her as a human shield. Any other time Alex would’ve laughed at the absurdity of it all.

“I donated the money to the GSA fundraiser.” He repeats a little louder and slower.

“I think she heard you the first time.” Maggie says as she moves away from him.

Alex turns so she’s fully facing him, “Just tell me one thing, did you offer him pot or did he ask for it?”

“I, uh, I don’t really remember.” He grabs the back of his neck looking almost bashful. “Um, he came up to me after lunch saying something I didn't quite understand about my shirt. I think he was saying a reference to the show… Anyway so he’s talking to me about my shirt and I wanted him to keep talking with me, but I didn’t want him to think I was a total loser so I may have implied some recreational use while rewatching the show and he looked at me like I was lying so I may have maybe made the implication a little more real and maybe even into an offer.”

Alex goes to move forward and Maggie steps into her path. Mike takes 3 steps to the side to ensure that Maggie is between them again.

“Alex.” Maggie says which causes Alex to look at her. If you didn't know any better you would think that Alex pauses because of the tone of Maggie’s voice (but she didn’t). In the past almost five years of Maggie and Alex knowing each other this is the first time Alex can recall Maggie calling her by her first name.

They stand in silence for a little too long to be a comfortable silence. Alex is looking at Maggie and Maggie is looking at Alex, and somehow Mike feels like he’s intruding in a private moment. Alex takes a breath to seemingly break the silence but suddenly-

“It was a Power Rangers shirt!” Mike pipes up too hurriedly. “He was talking to me and I was wearing a dumb shirt and he was talking to me about the shirt and I panicked, okay. Sometimes when I panic I say things I maybe shouldn’t… Like maybe right now. Augh! Shut up self!”

Alex raises a brow at him and Maggie is giving him this look of confusion and somehow he keeps talking. “Look I’d never want to get Winn in trouble, and I’m sorry that I did. I couldn’t help it. I didn’t want him to think that I was lame or anything.”

Alex pinches the bridge of her nose. “Are you even listening to yourself?”

Before he can continue rambling Maggie steps in “Mike, just stop talking, please just…” She turns towards Alex and they stare at each other. “Can I?”

“Please do. I don't even know how to process what he said.”  
Maggie smiles at her and nods. “Mike why don't you go find Winn and apologize to him. Also let him know what you did with the cash. I'm sure he'll be okay with it.” She can see Alex nodding out of the corner of her eye. Mike goes to speak again and Maggie raises her hand, “Just go Mike.” He obliges. Maggie feels Alex’s eyes on her and she turns to face her once more.

“Thanks.” Alex says putting her hands in her jean pockets.

“No worries Danvers. I honestly was worried you were going to murder him a little bit.”

“Oh I was.”

“Be nice to him, he just wanted to impress your brother.” Maggie is biting back her smile.

“Oh my… he really did say that didn't he? It wasn't just me blacking out from anger and stupidity?”

Maggie finally starts laughing. Alex soon joins her. Alex runs her hands through her short hair and Maggie is staring at her. Maggie shakes her head slightly breaking her reverie. “Poor dude has to work on his flirting skills.”

Alex laughs even harder than before. “Can you imagine being so bad at flirting that you end up selling fake drugs to your crush?! Yikes.”

“Yikes indeed.” They stand across each other in silence once again. Maggie lets her eyes wander around Alex’s face, taking in every feature. Somehow Alex keeps getting more attractive throughout the years.

Alex’s eyes, however, just focus on Maggie's lips. Alex fights the urge to get closer to her. “Um, so yeah. Thanks Sawyer.” A faint pink hue rises from Alex’s neck.

“Anytime Danvers.” Maggie smirks at her. “See ya around.”

“Yeah, see ya.”

 

 


End file.
